


December

by Moxley_Mox018



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean’s moved on, Heartbreak, M/M, Seth misses dean, ambreigns - Freeform, past ambrollins, reflecting back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxley_Mox018/pseuds/Moxley_Mox018
Summary: Seth thinks back to when he and Dean were a couple(I based this one shot off of the song December by Neck Deep. As always, comment your thoughts and opinions, I love the feedback! If you have any ideas for any other one shots, feel free to comment! Enjoy :)





	December

Seth sat by himself in catering, earbuds in his ears, blasting some of the best music ever written (in his opinion at least). He absentmindedly pushed around the food on his plate with his fork. He had felt hungry earlier but now his stomach wasn’t feeling up to it after what he had seen when he had first walked in here.

Dean. Dean Ambrose. Dean fucking Ambrose. The name that Seth couldn’t get out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried to. He had been parading around the room, his boyfriend of a few months stuck to his side like a piece of gum on the bottom of a shoe. Every time Seth looked, he’d catch glances of Roman kissing Dean’s cheek or stealing a peck on his lips. Those soft lips that Seth used to kiss way back when. 

Seth couldn’t pretend like he wasn’t jealous, because he truly was. It felt like a knife had been injected into Seth’s chest, and every time he had to see Dean and Roman all touchy feely, it felt as if it got deeper. 

He knew it was no use to get upset and jealous though. It was him after all that broke Dean’s heart with a single swing of that god forsaken chair. He didn’t even want to. He didn’t want to have to break up the shield. He didn’t want to lose his brothers. He didn’t want to lose Dean..

As quickly as they had started seeing each other, it ended. Seth’s happiest moments were definitely spent with the light brown haired man with the piercing baby blue eyes. He missed hanging out with Dean before shows. They’d tell each other stupid jokes and they’d have each other laughing until they couldn’t breathe.  
After shows was a different story. They’d often be found in their room, cuddled up together in bed. They’d talk for hours on end about anything. It was always so easy to talk to Dean once he allowed you past the walls in which he kept himself concealed. They were inseparable there for awhile, wanting to spend as much time together as they possibly could with their crazy schedules.

Seth let out a sigh and got up from the table. He truly hated to throw things away, but his stomach wasn’t having it, so he tossed his food in the garbage before taking himself back to his private locker room. As he made his way inside, a familiar tune started to play. He knew that guitar intro anywhere. He started to hum along to December (again) by Neck Deep as he shut the door behind him. 

As he listened to the vocals, he found himself starting to sing along. “A heart break in mid December, you don’t give a fuck. You’d never remember me, while you’re pulling on his jeans..,” he sang along to the song, not giving a damn about how loud he was. This song really hit home when it came to his relationship with Dean. 

As he continued to belt out lyrics, he though back to Roman and Dean. “I hope he’s better than I ever could’ve been.” Which he does. He does hope that Roman could be a way better boyfriend for Dean. Roman wouldn’t ever leave Dean for more fame or a bigger paycheck. He was the type of guy that valued what he had. Seth wished he was more like that. He wishes that he was half the man that the Samoan was. He was perfect in every single way. Seth was just Seth, always has been. 

He sighed as the song ended. He checked the time again, seeing that it was almost time for his match. What could he say? It was another day, another week in hell.

 

****************

He made his way backstage, sweat dripping down his face. His match with Roman went swimmingly. He may have lost but he put up a good fight and that was all that mattered to him. He wiped his face off on a towel that a crew member handed him, taking a moment to lean against the wall. He just happened to look up, right into baby blue eyes.

“Dean..” he spoke in barely a whisper, but it was too late. His ex lover was being wrapped up in his Samoan boyfriends muscular arms.

“You did it Romie!” Dean said happily as him and Roman locked lips. It sent a pain straight through Seth’s heart. Figuring there was no point in trying to talk with Dean, Seth hung his head and sulked back to his locker room.

“I’m the last thing you remember,” Seth mumbles under his breath as he changed into his street clothes. He slipped into his jacket and throw his gym bag over his shoulder before driving back to the hotel.

After had parked, he sat in the parking lot, watching as it started to snow. It was so fucking cold in Pittsburgh this time of year. He sighed as he grabbed his bag and got out, the cold instantly biting his nose. He shuffled his way inside the hotel and quickly checked in before hitting the elevator button. He tapped his foot a little until the door finally opened and he stepped inside. Just as the door was about to close, a hand stopped it. A hand that just happened to belong to Dean Ambrose. Him and Roman made their way into the box, neither of them paying Seth any bit of attention. 

Seth stared at his feet until the elevator reached his floor before he bolted out. He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t take seeing them so happy while he felt like shit. He felt the tears start to sting in his eyes as he let himself into his room.

The tears started to flow freely as he curled up into his bed for the night. Everything hurt. His head hurt, his arms hurt, his knee hurt, but most importantly, his heart hurt. In fact, it ached. He missed Dean so much. They had so many plans.. They planned to buy a house, get a dog, maybe adopt a kid or two, but Seth went and fucked that up. He’ll never forgive himself for fucking Dean’s and his own life up. 

He can only hope Roman will give Dean everything he’s ever wanted. Maybe even more. He could be the boyfriend that Seth never was.

“I hope you get you get your ballroom floor, your perfect house with rose red doors,” Seth sang between his tears. 

It truly has been a long, lonely December.


End file.
